


fall headfirst

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Being spoiled by two boyfriends is too decadent for a priest.





	

Dogma thinks that perhaps being in this relationship is too decadent for a priest.

There is no vow of chastity that specifically prevents him from dating. Indeed, his reluctance to date up until this point has been a show of temperance and restraint… as well as the fact that he knows he’s fairly grumpy, and doesn’t expect anyone to want to deal with him for long periods of time.

The fact that not only one, but two men in town wanted to date him came as a shock. He nearly fell out of his chair when Tabasa and Kantera approached him with the offer - it was a good thing they told him to sit down first.

Kantera likes to spoil everyone, especially people he’s involved with. Dogma can’t call that a bad thing: you should be generous with people that you care for, as written in the Goddess’s teachings. That this generosity sometimes involves pushing Dogma down on his bed and riding him is not exactly what Dogma usually has in mind for those scriptures, but it still applies… probably.

Tabasa is more easily flustered and has less experience, but equally devoted to the both of them. He has a better head for the sensitive spots on their bodies - Dogma’s not surprised, considering how Kantera is with remembering everything not medicine-related - and will use that knowledge liberally to make sure that Dogma enjoys himself to the fullest. Dogma appreciates that: it’s what anyone should strive to do for their partner.

Where the problem begins is just that he’s dating both of them, and they often like to team up against him. Like right now, for instance.

If it were just Tabasa kissing him and running his hands all over him right now, that would be fine - more than fine. If it were just Kantera spreading himself open with slicked fingers, that would be fine - Dogma has to admit that the view alone does things to him long before anyone enters anyone else. Both at once is pushing it.

Kantera passes the bottle of lube over to Tabasa, and while Tabasa is coating Dogma’s cock - Dogma shudders - presents himself to Dogma, stretched wide for him. “Dogma~”

There’s really no need for him to ask Dogma directly, and Dogma thinks he might actually catch fire if Kantera put it into words. He slides slowly into Kantera, carefully as not to cause more discomfort than necessary. He’s been on the receiving side enough-

-like he is right now, with Tabasa’s wet finger pressing carefully into him. “I’ll be gentle,” Tabasa says, a little breathless. “You just do who you’re doing.”

That ‘who’ is Kantera, whose smile is downright indecent. “You feel so good,” he murmurs, and Dogma doesn’t know if he could turn any more red.

He moves slowly, both for Kantera’s sake and to give Tabasa time to stretch him out. It still makes him shudder, and tries his self-control every time Kantera lets out a moan. Making love at this pace doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually…

...but not tonight, because he can feel Tabasa pressing something larger than his fingers against him, and he has to still for a moment to allow him inside. The fullness is uncomfortable at first, it always is, but Tabasa has done a good job preparing him and there’s no real pain.

“I have the best view in the house,” Kantera says, grinning up at them.

Tabasa laughs, even more breathless now. “Definitely - not as good as mine,” he says, and rocks forward.

The motion pushes Dogma deeper into Kantera, and he can’t help but moan - the feeling from both sides, filling someone and being filled, is far, far too much to have all at once. It’s too decadent, too shameless, too _good_.

They build up a rhythm, mostly set by Tabasa. Dogma doesn’t think about holding back his voice; he doesn’t think about much that isn’t the pleasure pumping through his veins right now. He’ll be suitably embarrassed afterwards, maybe.

Now is the time to just enjoy the flush on Kantera’s face and the way Tabasa grips his hips, the way their moans mingle together and are almost indistinguishable, and everything else about this moment.

Dogma’s definitely being spoiled, but, if only for right now, he doesn’t mind.


End file.
